dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Korr
Korr (コー, Kō) is a Saiyan warrior who hails from Planet Vegeta in the South Galaxy, and who used to be a competent warrior mercenary in the ranks of the Planet Trade Organization until he grew fed up with working for the Frost Demons in charge and went awol to pursue various other worlds where he could challenge stronger fighters. After being tracked down for his betrayal to the Planet Trade Organization and beaten to within an inch of his life, Korr managed to escape his pursuers in his space pod, which eventually crashed on the planet Earth after a solar storm in space glitched up his space pod's navigation systems. After landing on Earth, and in need of medical treatment, he was found by his future wife, Hinata, who treated his injuries and nursed him back to health. During their time together, both Hinata and Korr grew fond of each other, and this fondness soon turned to love, resulting in the birth of their Saiyan/Human daughter, Tane. Sometime after the birth of Tane and knowing the Planet Trade Organization probably was still aware of his existance, Korr regretfully had to say goodbye to his wife and daughter and head back out into space, so as to avoid getting the Earth and his family caught up in his struggles. Currently, Korr now travels as a nomad from one planet to the next in the North Galaxy, with the hopes of one day getting to see his family once more back on Earth. Over his travels, he seems to have befriended a Namekian warrior known as Scar, and the two have aided each other in battle after battle since then. Appearance Pictured Images Original Concepts Personality Korr's personality is fairly typical for a Saiyan, and he shows many of the standard Saiyan features and traits; however, over time he has seen some personal growth as to who he is as an individual, and how he responds to those around him. Since birth, Korr had always been the common Saiyan warrior, as he had always shown a desire to fight and ruthlessly defeat anyone who dared to oppose him in battle. Naturally, this was what lead him to become a skilled member within the Planet Trade Organization, where his thirst for battle and destruction would be satisfied. Korr also showed the usual Saiyan arrogance, believing himself to be superior to those who he thought of as being weaker than himself, and even went out of his way to allow opponents to get an unfair advantage over him in fights, just to make things more exciting for him. Needless to say, this often ended up being Korr's undoing in certain circumstances, where his allies had to bail him out at the last minute. As a mercenary for the Planet Trade Organization, Korr was also usually cruel and lacked empathy for those around him. Being a Saiyan, Korr naturally delighted in and would mostly only think of fighting at all times. His desire for combat was immense enough to make him forget he had allies fighting alongside him, and would get somewhat reckless in fights, leading to possibly injuring or even killing his own teammates. Once, when he was asked after the conquering of a planet of what his parents would say if they found out just how reckless he was being, Korr simply shrugged the question off and stated that he hadn't contacted his family in years. However, despite his negligence towards teamwork and his uncaring attitude towards those he cared for, Korr was always seen in the presence of his allies, whom he considered his friends. This subtly implied that while Korr lacked true empathy for others, he genuinely enjoyed his friendships with those he knew. Even being seen laughing at jokes the team of Saiyans would make in their spare time. In and out of battle, Korr has also been referred to as a wild animal. His recklessness in fights, yet his pure instinct for combat made this rather apparent at times. On many occassions, it seemed that the only things Korr ever did were to eat, train, fight, and sleep; and not always in that particular order. And when in a situation where he would feel confronted or challenged, Korr would always display an unflinching willingness to meet the challenge with no hesitations, despite any better judgement trying to make him think otherwise. With his barbaric behavior combined with the Saiyan tendency to let his emotions get the better of him, some could come to understand why he would be considered to behave like a beast. Emotionally, Korr remains usually calm and composed, but he has a wicked temper which can be easily provoked if pushed too far. When enraged, Korr tends to lose himself in his anger and will typically belligerently and aggressively assault the perpetrator until he has calmed down. When in this state, Korr has usually been considered too dangerous to be around, and will mostly end up fighting alone unless teamwork is absolutely necessary. While Korr's naturally hot-headed at times, he only seems to grow truly angry when something close or important to him has been mocked or damaged, such as his pride in his strength and heritage, or when his family and loved ones are threatened with death. Korr also has something of a rebellious side to him, as was obviously seen when he left the Planet Trade Organization in spite of knowing the consequences for doing so. Korr's reasons for his betrayal, as well as the act itself, seem to imply that he has a great disliking for the Frost Demon race, or simply just doesn't enjoy having to work as an expendable unit; perhaps even both. His betrayal also signified that Korr wasn't above leaving behind anyone he felt wasn't worth his time anymore, which makes it hard to figure out where his loyalty lies. Korr has admitted that while he left the Planet Trade Organization for his own selfish reasons, that he had never officially dismissed any ties with his fellow Saiyans, and even after landing on Earth and starting a family, he has not shown any traces of possibly betraying his wife and daughter. When asked by his new friend and ally, the Namekian, Scar, as to how he could try to trust a turncoat like Korr, Korr smirked and told him that he'll let Scar worry about that; showing another side of Korr, which seems to have no care towards his level of faith from those around him. Probably because of his understanding of what his previous betrayal had done to his reputation, Korr seems to show neither interest nor concern about the trust he imparts into others, and seems to even expect others to leave him out of worry and doubt. Despite his earlier, savage portrayal, once Korr crashed onto Earth after a traumatic battle with warriors from the Planet Trade Organization, he would soon be faced with a change in his typical Saiyan personality. While being treated and nursed back to health by his future wife, Hinata, a human whom had shown concern for Korr despite his alien origins, Korr tried to retain his pride as a battle-hardened warrior by arguing that he didn't need help from a "native." Given his health at the time, Korr quickly lost that fight between him and Hinata. Over time, Korr would argue and bicker with Hinata over wanting his privacy, and to be left alone to heal in peace. Though thanks to Hinata's unyielding spirit and interest in the Saiyan, she continued to tag alongside him. Eventually giving in to Hinata's persistence, and even coming to admire it in the long run, Korr found himself developing feelings for Hinata, and she too fell for him, and thus resulted in a happy marriage and the birth of their hybrid daughter, Tane. Korr has often joked that out of all the people he's fought in his life, the one person he could never overcome was his stubborn wife. Thanks to this development on Earth, and Korr's new relationship with his human wife, not only did Korr learn to sense ki without the need of a scouter, but he had also learned something far more important: empathy for others. Hinata's selfless wish to help nurse Korr back to health eventually warmed Korr's otherwise icy heart, and he finally came to understand just how good it feels to care for others, as opposed to treating them indifferently as he had been for so many years. And soon enough, Korr would later find strength in loving others, which he had never witnessed before in his life. He has attributed his ability to grow and become stronger to his family, whom had created a great impact on Korr's life since he had left the Planet Trade Organization years ago. Despite this growth, Korr still acts very much like any Saiyan, as seen with his love of fighting and his boundless hunger, as well as his usual animalistic behavior (which sometimes frustrates his loved ones.) The only thing that had changed was his evil tendencies to slaughter innocent people for fun, as well as his indifference to those around him. And whether he likes it or not, it has made Korr not just a better person in the grand scheme of things, but has made him stronger and much more powerful as well. Powers and Abilities As a Saiyan, it comes as no suprpise that Korr is gifted with enormous strength, blinding speed and superior durability, as well as superhuman reflexes and a solid understanding of how to harness and use ki. Being a Saiyan, Korr also has a firm knowledge of how to fight and is well experienced in both hand-to-hand combat and fighting from afar by using ki blasts and energy waves. While at first being hindered by his reliance on scouters, after his time on Earth, Korr learned how to sense ki and power levels, giving him a way to grow past his previous limitations. He also possesses the common Saiyan trait known as Zenkai and thus can grow even stronger than before after healing from near-fatal wounds. Other abilities Korr has are the Saiyan power to transform into a Great Ape after looking at the full moon while possessing a fully grown tail, and the potential to transform into a Super Saiyan and gain access to even greater levels of strength and power. Of all his abilities and techniques, Korr is noted for having been the creator of the Extinction Wave technique; something which he had passed down to his daughter, Tane. As such, it is his signature attack, and his most well known calling card in battle. Techniques *'Flight' - The ability to fly with the use of ''ki'' *'[[w:c:dragonball:Ki Sense|''Ki Sense]]' - The power to sense [[w:c:dragonball:Ki|''ki]] and power levels *'[[w:c:dragonball:Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave *'Zenkai' - The exclusive ability of the Saiyan race to grow exponentially stronger after recovering from near-death. With this power, Korr grows more powerful after each major fight he participates in. *'Kiai' - A form of ''ki manipulation in which an invisible, yet still clearly felt ki blast is shot out from Korr's body and inflicts damage and harm to anything within range. *'Full Power Energy Barrage Wave' - This technique is a combination of multiple energy waves fired in quick succession, making them much more powerful than a standard ki blast. It is usually used as a last-ditch effort when Korr is enraged or desperate. *'Extinction Wave' - Korr's signature technique, and a potent energy wave comparable to that of the Kamehameha. After getting into the technique's stance and charging it up to the desired level of power, the Extinction Wave is fired from Korr's palms as a red energy wave. It's usually used as a finishing move in Korr's various fights. Transformations Great Ape Trivia *Korr's name is a mispelling of the word "corn," which is the vegetable that Korr's name references. It however bears a phonetic similiarity to the word, which is where the reference comes into effect. Category:Saiyan Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:North Galaxy Inhabitant Category:Dragon Ball Omega Category:Main Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Protagonists Category:Extraterrestrials